vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrecker (Marvel Comics)
Summary Dirk Garthwaite was a manual laborer employed by a demolitions company who was fired for his anti-social behavior and fits of violence. Deciding to turn his talent for mayhem and destruction to criminal activity, Garthwaite fashioned himself a simple costume to conceal his identity. He then committed a series of crimes under the name of the Wrecker, his trademark being the crowbar with which he devastated the scene of the crime. The Wrecker became more daring with each theft, and continually evaded the attempts of the police to capture him. Seeking another victim to rob, the Wrecker happened upon a hotel room occupied by Loki, the Asgardian god of mischief, whose magical powers had at that time been temporarily removed by the Asgardian monarch Odin. The Wrecker smashed his way in while Loki was in the midst of summoning his sometime ally Karnilla the Norn Queen. Loki hoped that Karnilla would grant him magical power with which he could battle his archenemy Thor, the Asgardian thunder god. The Wrecker overpowered Loki. Then, while trying on Loki's horned helmet, the Wrecker was mistaken for the god when Karnilla hastily materialized to grant Loki's request. Thus it was the Wrecker whom Karnilla endowed with magical power. This power gave the Wrecker superhuman strength, which he used to embark upon a brazen wrecking spree, no longer fearing the authorities. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 4-B at peak Name: Dirk Garthwaite, the Wrecker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Criminal, Leader of the Wrecking Crew Powers and Abilities: Blessed, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Earthquake Creation, Illusion Creation, Limited Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Absorption, Teleportation, BFR, Limited Mind Manipulation (Is put on those who pick up the crowbar) and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies. Solar System level at peak (Can damage Thor, Hercules & the Hulk.) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Thor and reacts to a speeding Northstar) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Flipped a seven-storey building) Striking Strength: Varies. Solar System Class at peak Durability: Varies. Solar System level at peak (Can tank hits from Thor, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine's adamantium claws.) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown with powers. Standard Equipment: *'Wrecker's Crowbar:' The Wrecker wields a four-foot long cast iron crowbar which has become virtually indestructible through extensive contact with the Wrecker's enchanted skin. Wielded by the superhumanly strong Wrecker, the crowbar becomes a weapon of vast destructive potential. The Wrecker has used the crowbar to demolish entire buildings in minutes and to hold off the thunder god, Thor, in battle. The Wrecker has used the crowbar offensively as both a throwing weapon and a bat. Because of the teachings of Ulik, The Rock Troll, he can throw his crowbar and have it return to him, much like Thor's own hammer. Intelligence: Likely Average (Capable Leader) Weaknesses: Has anger management issues. His power is reduced if he's sharing it with someone. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. According to the 12th Marvel Handbook, Wrecker has a variable power level depending on who he's sharing his powers with, as such it is unreliable to scale other character from him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users